Brothers Bael
by ShadowStar91
Summary: Naruto is the younger twin brother to Sairaorg Bael. However unlike his brother he was born with the Power of Destruction, but refused to become the heir as he has no interest in leading the family. Instead, Naruto's aim is to be the number one at the Rating Games, to take the title of Emperor for himself! Supported by his brother and his best friend Rias, he'll change everything!
1. Twin Origins

"_Devils are sinful by nature. Lust, greed, wrath, sloth, envy, pride, gluttony; all the so-called 'Seven Deadly Sins' are considered our natural instincts. But instincts are only meant to aid the species with a higher intellect, not rule them. Listen to what they are saying, but then make the best choice for our lives. Not all devils can control their instincts though, or try to begin with. Naturally, this causes far more problems than we'd care to admit."_ - Ajuka Beelzebub, on the nature of Devils

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This way Naruto!"

"Hey! Wait up Onii-sama!"

Two young boys were laughing and smiling as they ran through the halls of the Bael family mansion, one of many the family owned. Leading the charge was a boy with lightly tanned skin and violet eyes. His hair was spiky and black while he wore a black shirt with the Bael crest on the back. Following behind him was his younger brother who had the same skin tone as him but with bright blue eyes and a bright shade of blond hair, almost as if the very sunlight shined from it, wearing a shirt that was a literal monochrome color-swap of his brothers. Though the two were twins, they had one day asked their mother which was born first and she had told them that technically Naruto was born only minutes after his brother which led to the boy calling him Onii-sama. Not that Sairaorg minded as the two were practically inseparable like most would expect of five year old twins, though Sairaorg did tend to take the lead most of the time.

The two ran out of the backdoor to their family's large garden as a few of the servants smiled at the sight. The twins always enjoyed playing outside in the garden and were likely to be found there whenever food wasn't being served. Without pausing Sairaorg released his wings and flew up to one of the tree tops and sat down on a branch above Naruto while teasingly pulling an eyelid down. "No fair! I can't fly that good yet!" Naruto pouted down below as Sairaorg grinned and stayed up above him. Their mother had only just gotten them started on flying as it was a basic power all devils had through their wings, usually kept hidden within the body. True to what Naruto had said, he couldn't fly very well yet while Sairaorg on the other hand got the hang of it rather quickly. The blond crossed his arms and growled before kicking the base of the tree lightly in his anger.

"Come on Naruto. Just use your wings. You gotta learn to fly anyways." His brother called out but Naruto just 'Hmph'ed and turned away making Sairaorg roll his eyes. Naruto was always the more dramatic of the two of them and liked to make a large fuss over usually small problems. Seeing an apple hanging from a branch next to him Sairaorg grinned and plucked it before tossing it at Naruto's head. The younger twin let out an 'Ow!' and rubbed his head as he turned around and glared up at the grinning Sairaorg. "What's wrong _little_ brother? Why don't you come up here and get me?" Sairaorg teased as Naruto growled and picked up the fruit he had just been hit with.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"Nope."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!" Naruto shouted as the two went back and forth for a short while before Naruto stopped and growled while Sairaorg took the opportunity to pluck another apple and throw it at Naruto. The blond covered his head and ducked, popping back up to laugh at his brother's miss before he was hit in the head by another the dark haired Bael had thrown. Sairaorg's laughter echoed out through the garden as Naruto again growled and his temper snapped. "That's it! Take this!" He shouted as he threw the apple he held back at his brother. However something strange happened when he did. Instead of the apple flying up to hit his brother, both saw the apple get consumed by black energy with a red outline as the energy instead raced at Sairaorg. The slightly older twin was shocked and fell back off the branch only a moment before the energy hit where he had just been and vaporized the leaves and branches above him. Falling down on his back Sairaorg let out a gasp of breath and slight pain as Naruto rushed over to him.

"Itai... that hurt." He muttered as Naruto knelt next to him and helped him sit up.

"You okay Onii-sama?"

"Yeah. I'm good Naruto." He replied before both looked up at the missing part of the tree and then down at Naruto's hands as the boy held them out in awe at what he'd done. "How did you do that though?" He asked as Naruto stood up, Sairaorg right after him.

"I... I don't know." He muttered before taking a step back and turning to the tree again. With another shout he punched again hoping to get the same result but nothing happened. Both were confused but growling lightly Naruto tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again...

After around twenty tries Naruto let out a yell of frustration and walked over to another tree where his brother had sat down to watch while munching on one of the apples he had thrown at Naruto earlier. "I don't get it. Why did it happen that one time but now I can't do it?" He asked as Sairaorg shrugged and offered him an apple. The blond sighed and took it as he sat down next to his brother and the two snacked in silence for a bit as they thought.

"Maybe..." Sairaorg began as he thought out loud. "Maybe you've gotta be throwing something to make it happen? I mean, it happened when you tried to throw the apple at me." He suggested as Naruto looked at the slightly eaten apple in his hand and shrugged. Getting back up the blond took a few steps away and threw the fruit at the tree again. However nothing happened as it stayed a fruit and bounced weakly off the tree trunk. Sairaorg frowned at how it didn't work while Naruto growled and threw his hands out in annoyance.

"Why can't I get it to work again?!" He shouted as he punched again, angry at himself and the power for not working again. However this time a small shot of the energy came out and stuck the tree, making a small hole in the side as the energy again vaporized that part of the plant. Both were shocked and looked down at Naruto's fist as he realized something. "I... I was angry. First at you and then at the stupid power..." He muttered, though Sairaorg caught it and nodded from behind him as he did notice that himself now that his brother pointed it out. Thinking on all the time wasted to figure it out and how it made him mad Naruto tried punching again, wanting desperately for the power to activate again. And for once he wasn't disappointed as the power flew out in a slightly larger blast than his first and blew out half the tree trunk. Naruto shouted out his happiness at finally doing it on purpose as Sairaorg cheered him on.

At least until both heard groaning and noticed the tree was swaying dangerously from missing half of its support.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Right behind ya!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kaa-chan!" Two sets of voices called out getting a woman with long black hair and violet eyes to glance up from the book she was reading in the study and face the young twins as they ran up to her, her face breaking into a smile at the sight of her sons. Though she looked only to be in her mid-to-late twenties at best she was actually over a hundred years old, keeping herself looking young through a very common magic used by the normally vain devil race. Setting her book down she wrapped both boys in a hug as soon as they were close enough and pulled them up onto the couch she was relaxing on, one on either side of her. With a smile she placed pulled them back lightly and looked from face to face as they grinned back up at her.

Let it be known that Misla Bael adored her children.

"What is it you two? Did something happen?" She asked as they both nodded.

"We were running around and playing in the garden outside," Naruto started as Sairaorg nodded along. "when Onii-sama flew up a tree and started teasing me. He even threw apples at me!" Here he paused to give his brother a slight glare as Misla shook her head in both amusement and slight annoyance at Sairaorg teasing Naruto. Before she could reprimand him though the other son spoke up.

"Yeah but then Naruto threw an apple back at me but it turned into this really cool black energy and destroyed part of the tree. Like it totally vanished and stuff!" He cut in getting Misla to be shocked at what he said. She turned to Naruto to see him nodding and motioned for them to continue. She knew neither of them were hurt because if they were then not only would they be showing it but she'd likely have already heard about it from a servant by now. "I fell out of the tree and it kinda hurt but I'm okay. Anyways we tried getting Naruto to use the power again and it took a while but then we figured it out and now he can do it and he blew up a whole tree!"

"Nu uh! I just made it fall over!"

"Same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Boys! Not in my ears please!" Misla shouted as they started arguing right next to her. Both muttered an apology before she turned to Naruto. "Naruto-chan, would you mind showing me this power you used?" She asked as he pouted for a moment.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No sweetie. I just need to see the power so I know what it is." She reassured him as he nodded and got up. The boy gained a look of focus for a second before punching towards the wall as a blast of energy came out and made a crater in the solid stone. Misla's eyes went wide before she smiled as she knew exactly what Naruto had discovered.

"So what is it Kaa-chan?" Sairaorg asked from next to her as Naruto stood in front of her.

"That Sairaorg-chan is the Power of Destruction, the power of the Bael clan." She told them as she raised a hand and ruffled Naruto's blond hair. "Your father will be very happy to learn you've activated it Naruto-chan. And as for you Sairaorg, we can start getting you to bring it out so that you can do it too."

"Really?" He asked as even Naruto looked happy to know that his father would be proud and that his brother would learn it. Misla just smiled at them both.

"How about we get started now then?"

"Yeah!" Both shouted as she got up to lead them back outside and help Sairaorg learn how to draw it out while giving Naruto some pointers about it. While she didn't have the power due to marrying into the Bael and not being born one, she knew enough about it from her husband to do this much. Idly she found it surprising that Naruto activated it so young and that Sairaorg hadn't yet but figured he would after some help.

After all, if one could do it then why couldn't the twin?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So Naruto activated his Power of Destruction today, did he?" The lord of the Bael clan asked as he and his wife were alone in their room getting ready for bed. Misla nodded with a small smile as she thought of how happy Naruto seemed and how he was enjoying the teaching to use his new-found ability.

"Yes, though Sairaorg-chan hasn't. After they came to me and told me what Naruto-chan did I took them outside to help them with it. Naruto-chan just seemed to soak up the lessons while Sairaorg-chan couldn't activate it. I think it would just take a couple more days of training for him though, perhaps less if you could help him." Misla added as the man nodded his head.

"Quite. Perhaps all he needs is a fathers firm hand to give him the boost he needs to unlock the Power. I will work with them both after breakfast to see how Naruto fares and help Sairaorg awaken it." He promised as Misla smiled and kissed him before the two turned off their lights and went into their usual bedtime activities.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright boys, show your father what you can do." The twins grinned and nodded as Naruto ran over near the training dummy that was set up for him and with a bit of focus he called out a ball of black energy and threw it at the dummy. The wooden shape was completely vaporized after getting hit and Sairaorg cheered for his brother while Naruto grinned and their father nodded his head. "Good. Your mother gave you the basics. I can help you refine those into true techniques and power that will destroy all of your enemies. But first, let's help your brother unlock his own power." He explained before looking down at the slightly older twin with Naruto nodding and coming over to support his brother.

What followed was a day of frustration and yelling that by the end of it had their father storming off and Sairaorg close to tears as he sat under a tree and had his knees pulled up to his chin with Naruto sitting next to him. At first their father was kind and calm as he tried to help Sairaorg awaken what he called the Bael's birthright of power, something any true Bael is capable of. However as time went on and Sairaorg continued to be unable to do it the man became angrier and meaner. He hadn't hurt either of them but he started yelling at Sairaorg and calling him weak compared to Naruto and a failure as a Bael if he couldn't do it. When Naruto tried to stand up for him their father would quickly tell him to be quiet and not to defend his failure of a brother. Eventually he just grew too angry to deal with it and left to take care of other matters while Sairaorg had sat down and done his best not to cry for what his father said, Naruto supporting him as best he could.

It would be shortly later that Misla would come out to comfort her son over what his father had said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next couple of days were mostly the same as their father would try to get Sairaorg to unlock the Power of Destruction only to curse him and shout at him when he failed. However it was actually worse than the first day as Naruto wasn't allowed to stay and help his brother, instead being given some basic training exercises on the power and then watched over by a servant to make sure he did them. This meant that Sairaorg had to deal with their father all alone, without the comforting support of his brother while Naruto trained to get stronger. At the end of each day though Sairaorg still couldn't do it and their father stormed away from him, angry at him and calling him a failure as a Bael. Misla tried her best to comfort him but apparently that only made their father angrier as he was beginning to get unbearable, blaming her for Sairaorg's inability.

It only got worse when Misla received a message from her sister-in-law Venelana Gremory talking about how her daughter of nearly the same age as her twins had managed to activate the Power of Destruction that day. If Sairaorg thought his father was mad before, it was nothing compared to how he had become afterwards. Even the _Gremory_ children were capable of using the _Bael_ power when one of the Bael heirs wasn't, he would say. Sairaorg and Misla were now being constant targets for his anger while the man would focus the rest of his attention on teaching Naruto to use his power. However the younger boy didn't like how his brother and mother were being treated and was starting to act defiant; refusing training, never leaving the room when his father told him to, even sending small blasts of the Power at things his father considered priceless. It was, all in all, making the man an absolute horror to live with.

And things finally snapped a week after Venelana's message.

"Worthless whore!" The man shouted as he slapped Misla hard enough to send her to the ground. Both of the boys were coming up from down the hall and froze when they heard their father shout. They quickly exchanged worried looks before rushing to the room just in time to see their father slap their mother again. "If not for you my eldest would have the Bael power! It's only due to the other having it that I haven't killed you for such a mistake!"

"Leave her alone!" Both shouted as they rushed in front of Misla and held their arms out to protect her. Misla though was wide eyed and shouting for them to leave and go to their room, that it didn't concern them, that she didn't want them to get in the way of their father's anger. The man however growled his annoyance at his sons showing and finally let it out as he was quick to kick Sairaorg down next to Misla and grab Naruto by his arm and hold him up in the air.

"I've had it! From this moment on, the two of you are banished from this mansion!" He ordered as he glared at Sairaorg and Misla while holding the struggling Naruto at arms' length. "He will be the sole heir to the Bael now. Now leave!" He shouted while Misla held Sairaorg and stared at Naruto with teary eyes as a couple servants came to take the banished pair from the mansion.

"No! Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted as Sairaorg was shouting for him and Misla was trying her best not to break out sobbing. The blond cried out in pain as his father shook him, hurting him from the iron grip on his arm.

"Shut up! You will never see failures like them again and you will learn to obey me boy!" He shouted at Naruto as the boy began crying from the pain and from how the man was separating him from his brother and mother. "Stop your crying! A real Bael shows no tears!"

"Then... then I don't wanna be a Bael! Let me go!" Naruto shouted as his father looked shocked at what he said before the glare returned and he slapped the boy across his face. Naruto kept crying as by now the servants had grabbed Misla and Sairaorg and almost had them to the door. Seeing them almost out of the room Naruto reached for them but couldn't break his fathers' grip. "No!" He screamed before he channeled as much power as he could into his free hand and threw it straight at his fathers' face. The move was so unexpected the man didn't have time to dodge or deflect it and it exploded on contact. Naruto was dropped and landed on the ground as he clutched his throbbing arm while the servants let go of his mother and brother and instead rushed to the Bael clan head, just as Misla and Sairaorg ran to Naruto. The woman instantly wrapped Naruto in a hug as Sairaorg was pulled in as well while the smoke caused by Naruto's attack on his father began to clear, revealing a large burn mark going across the right side of his face and around that side of his head.

The man slowly raised a hand to his face and touched the pained and ruined skin, flinching as he felt what his son had done to him before he let out a shout of rage and shoved the servants aside as he stormed forward and grabbed Naruto again, kicking Misla and Sairaorg aside as he did. "You insolent brat! You don't want to be a Bael? Then fine! You are forever stricken from the family! You can live in exile with your worthless mother and brother! But first, you'll get the same as you've done to me!" He shouted before pulling a hand back as it became covered in black energy. Misla and Sairaorg shouted as he slashed his hand across Naruto's face and the boy himself screamed in pain before blacking out, the last thing he remembered being his father throwing him across the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"K-Kaa-chan?" Naruto called out as he slowly started to wake up. He could feel that he was lying down with a blanket over him and a pillow under his head as well as that whatever he was lying on was shaking slightly. There was also something over his cheeks but he couldn't tell what it was. Slowly the blond opened his eyes to see both Sairaorg and Misla over him with teary eyes and smiles at seeing him okay. Before he could sit up though Misla pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Naruto-chan, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up." She cried out as Naruto pushed back a little and looked around to see that they were in a very small carriage. Sairaorg was sitting on one side with his mother sitting on the other, Naruto having been sleeping on the floor with both watching over him as they traveled. With a shaky hand Naruto reached up towards his cheeks but his mother was quick to grab his hands before he could making him stare at her in confusion as she looked to the side sadly. "Naruto-chan, what you and Sairaorg-chan tried to do for me was very brave, you most of all, but your father wasn't going to be stopped just by the two of you. Naruto-chan, because you hit him with the Power of Destruction and scarred him, he did the same to you. Those bandages on your cheeks are there to make sure they heal right but even then you'll always have the marks on your face." She explained as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry all of this had to happen to the two of you. I never wanted anything but the best for the two of you and now this. I'm so, so sorry." She said as she began to sob lightly. Without a word Naruto just hugged his mother as Sairaorg switched sides so that he could hug her as well. The three of them were banished now, forced to live away from the mansion and the rest of their family. All they had was each other, and all three swore to never let anything else get in the way of that ever again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Life after that was mostly peaceful. They lived in a small cottage surrounded by grassy fields and with a small village in Bael territory a few miles away for supplies or food. Thankfully, their father hadn't been cruel enough to leave them to starve as they were able to access enough money from the Bael accounts each month to get what they would need to get by comfortably. In fact, so long as they never went near the mansion again, it seemed they would in turn never be bothered and be allowed to live happily together in that small cottage. Neither of the boys minded too much about losing the big house as they had always preferred playing outside and enjoyed the fresh air more than the building. And Misla knew how to cook so they weren't wanting for any of the special foods the cooks used to make since she matched them dish for dish. The only thing they could honestly they could honestly say bothered them was that they had to do their own chores now since they didn't have servants, but both quickly adapted without complaint. And for Misla herself, she missed the happier times with her husband but overall was far happier now with her sons so she looked at it as a blessing and just enjoyed every day with the two of them.

Sadly though there were some downsides to their situation. Word had spread that Sairaorg didn't seem to have any power, neither the Bael's famed Power of Destruction or any ability to use even the most basic of devil spells. In fact, the only thing that seemed to distinguish him from a human were his wings. As such, many of the local kids would try picking on him, only for Naruto to come in and scare them off with his own power. As for Naruto himself, once the bandages were removed they saw that he had three scars across each cheek, almost like whiskers but slightly thicker. This made some of the kids try to mock him for his injury just as they mocked Sairaorg for his lack of power. It left both the boys feeling horrible most of the time because of it. Sairaorg seemed to lack any confidence while Naruto always wanted to hide his face and both wanted to stay away from the village. Their mother though gave them some advice and a push to keep their spirits up.

"Naruto-chan, those scars don't look bad and besides, you should be proud. You got them from defending your brother and I. If they try to mock them then you tell them that and stand with pride. You're our hero Naruto-chan so don't hide them but show them off. They're your medals of honor for protecting us." She would tell him before switching to Sairaorg. "Sairaorg-chan, you shouldn't worry about not having any kind of special power. There are plenty of ways to be strong. Look at the humans as an example. Very few can use special powers like magic or the rare Sacred Gears and yet just as many become strong by other means. If they can do it then why can't a Devil like you? You just give it your best and one day I promise you can be the strongest in the Underworld."

Both took their mother's advice to heart as Naruto stopped feeling ashamed of his scars and instead stood proud of what they meant while Sairaorg began to train as hard as he could. Taking their mothers example about humans seriously, Sairaorg began to learn martial arts of various styles from whatever teachers their mother could get them. While the number was only two, both boys did their best to learn everything they could teach.

But where Sairaorg focused exclusively on training his body up, Naruto had the Power of Destruction to work with as well. As such, he didn't push his physical training as hard as his brother and would sometimes be found instead working on the power he was born with to better control and strengthen it as well. In fact, after seeing a few movies and cartoons where characters used their power in combination with martial arts, Naruto decided to do the same and began practicing using his Power in tandem with his punches and kicks. And both boys quickly became stronger for it. Soon enough Sairaorg was able to fight off his tormenters without Naruto's help, while Naruto had refined his control of the Power to the point he didn't need to focus too hard to call it out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kaa-chan? Why are we coming here?" Naruto asked as the three of them were riding in a carriage towards a large mansion. Misla only told her sons that she wanted to visit someone and was bringing them along but hadn't said much beyond that, making them curious as to who they were visiting. Obviously it wasn't someone from the Bael clan otherwise they'd have been turned away by now.

"Just be patient Naruto-chan, we're just about there." She replied with a smile, finding some amusement in how impatient the blond child was. It had been a year since their banishment and both boys had grown taller as well as somewhat more mature. Sairaorg began spending most of his time training as he found it exciting to strengthen himself and looked forward to fights now as he wanted to both test himself and prove that he didn't need special powers to be strong. Naruto on the other hand was far more protective of his remaining family and would openly promise that he'd never let anyone hurt them.

He was still very impatient though.

"Waiting is boring!" He whined as Sairaorg chuckled lightly next to him, finding it just as amusing as their mother. Unlike Naruto, he had begun taking the small meditation sessions their instructors gave them to heart and had become very patient. Naruto on the other hand couldn't even sit still for those lessons as he would get bored. Misla mentioned that it seemed like he had infinite energy, like he always had to be on the move. It honestly made watching him wait very entertaining.

Only a few minutes later the carriage finally stopped and the three got out as Misla took her childrens' hands and they walked up to the front door of a very large mansion, only slightly smaller than the Bael mansion they grew up in. The door was opened by a servant just as they reached it and the three were escorted to a side room where they found a table and chairs already set up for them. On the table were a few cookies that made Naruto instantly cheer and dash for while Sairaorg grinned and chased behind him, both wanting some snacks. "The Lord and Lady will be with you shortly ma'am." The servant said before bowing and leaving, Misla thanking him and then sitting at the table with her children to wait.

"So who're we meeting Kaa-chan?" Sairaorg asked as he snacked on a cookie. Naruto nodded along to the question as he had his own.

"Oh an old friend of mine. She also happens to be an sister-in-law as she used to be part of the Bael clan before she married Lord Gremory." Misla admitted making both boys gain wide eyes at the mention of her being ex-Bael. Seeing their looks Misla waved away their concerns. "Oh don't worry. She knows all about what happened and doesn't hold it against you in the slightest. She'll absolutely love you two, I swear." She reassured them as they both nervously nodded when the doors opened up again. Standing up Misla turned to her in-law with a smile as she walked forward and greeted her with a hug. "Venelana, it's been too long."

"Exactly, you need to come by more often Misla." She replied. Venelana was a woman that looked no older than her early twenties with soft, lightly tanned skin and brown hair that went down to her mid-back while wearing an elegant white dress. Standing next to her was a man with strikingly bright red hair and blue eyes with a small goatee of the same color wearing a fancy dark suit.

"Lord Gremory, it's good to see you as well." Misla curtsied as he kissed her hand with a small smile. Misla then turned to her sons and waved them over and the two both came to stand right in front of her. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders she introduced them. "These are my sons, Sairaorg-chan and Naruto-chan." She said as she gave both boys a reassuring squeeze since she could feel both were somewhat tense at meeting new people.

"Nice to meet you." The said in unison as they both gave a bow to their hosts.

"Such nice mannered boys." The man commented with a smile as Venelana nodded her agreement and knelt down to look both boys in the eyes.

"We've heard what had happened with your father and I for one am ashamed of my old family. Know that you will always be welcome here with your mother and that we won't judge you for what happened." She said as both boys were shocked before smiling and nodding as the woman smiled and stood back up. Locking eyes with Misla she saw her mouth 'thank you' to her which she only nodded to. "So how about a tour?"

"Yeah!/Okay!" The three adults chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm as they headed out, Venelana and Lord Gremory making small talk with Misla while occasionally pointing out something of their home like a special statue or room. Eventually they reached the garden and once the boys saw it they gasped in awe before rushing ahead to look around, the large outdoor area reminding them of their old home and happier times.

"So, what brought on this visit Misla? Not that we don't like the company, it's just unexpected." Venelana asked as the three sat down at a table while the boys ran around the garden. Misla frowned lightly and glanced at her sons before answering.

"They may not show it but they're lonely. Back at the mansion they would play together as well as with a few of the younger servants they befriended but now? The children in the nearby village either stay away or try to mock them and get into fights all the time. Sairaorg-chan and Naruto-chan miss having friends and while they haven't said anything to me about it I can just tell from how they act when they think I'm not looking. I know you have a daughter only slightly younger than them so I thought maybe they could be friends." She explained as both the Gremory's frowned slightly at hearing how they boys were treated by their peers before nodding to her idea. They had no problem with them so if their daughter took a liking to either of them then they could schedule more meetings later for them all to spend time together.

"Kaa-san!" A young voice called out, making the adults look towards the mansion and see a young red-headed girl come running down towards them. She quickly stopped in front of the Gremory couple as she caught her breath while Misla looked at the girl. She had hair the same shade as Lord Gremory as well as his bright blue eyes but other than that the girl was literally an exact copy of Venelana. ""Kaa-san, could you tell Onii-sama to stop bugging me? He's supposed to be doing his job." The girl pouted as the three smiled, finding her expression adorable.

"I take it this is your daughter?" Misla asked, already positive of it and already thinking that her sons would likely get along with her just fine. The girl seemed to notice the extra adult finally as she blushed slightly in embarrassment for missing her as Venelana only chuckled and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders while turning her to face the Bael.

"Yes. This is our daughter Rias. Say hello dear." The woman introduced while the now named Rias gave a curtsey and introduced herself. "You have perfect timing dear, we were actually going to send a servant to get you in a moment as there are a couple people we'd like you to meet." Venelana's told her, deciding to get the children to meet now and see if they could befriend one another. Taking the hint, Misla called her sons over and the boys came quickly and stopped in front of their mother much like Rias had.

"Boys, I want you to meet someone." Misla told them before pointing them towards Rias. "This is the Gremory heiress and your cousin Rias." She introduced as all three kids looked surprised to hear they were cousins.

"Really? Nice to meet you Rias, I'm Naruto." The blond introduced with a large smile.

"I'm Sairaorg, nice to meet you." The dark haired boy followed with a smile of his own.

"I'm Rias, it's a pleasure to meet you too." The girl replied as the adults smiled at the good start.

"Rias, why don't you show them your room and play for a while?" Venelana suggested as the girl nodded and waved for the boys to follow. "Oh, and I'll speak with you brother later so don't worry dear." She called out, remembering that was what the girl had come for to begin with. Rias called out her thanks as she then led the to brothers into the mansion and her room. "I think that went well. Now to see if it grows into anything." She commented as both her husband and Misla nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So this is my room." Rias told them as they reached a door with a childish sign on it that read as 'Rias' room!' with a small chibi drawing of her head. Opening the door showed that while the walls were a light pink as both boys expected of a girls room, it was also far different than they expected. There was a large queen sized bed covered in red silk covers and plenty of stuffed animals while on one wall was a large TV that took up half the wall. Next to it was a shelf covered in various DVDs and then another shelf filled with lots of books. On the other side of the room was a dresser with a large mirror on it and a brush as well as a few pictures of what they saw was her with her parents and a young man with red hair and blue eyes that they assumed was the brother they had heard mention of. "What do you think?" Rias asked as Sairaorg nodded and said it was better than their room while Naruto was looking over the shelves and the books and movies.

"What are these movies? And the books too, I've never heard of any of them." He asked, completely ignoring her question as he hadn't even heard it due to seeing what she watched and read. Hearing that he didn't recognized them Sairaorg looked them over himself and had to come to the same conclusion.

"Me either. What's this 'Gundam' about?" He asked, picking a random DVD off the shelf as Rias looked wide eyed.

"You mean you two don't know what anime or manga are?" She asked as both boys glanced at her and in unison shook their heads. "Then we've got to fix that right now! Sit down, we're going to watch a few." She told them before grabbing the first DVD to the Gundam series, since that was the one Sairaorg had first pointed out. Both boys just shrugged but sat down in front of the TV as she had said while she put the series on.

Hours later when their parents would come to see them they'd find all three laughing together as they watched the show.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors' Note: **Okay, here it is! The winner of my poll to see which of the many random ideas I've had to start next. Honestly I'm going to admit I think this one had an unfair advantage as I first mentioned the poll in my other Highschool DxD story so of course this one got a lot of votes for it right away. In fact, until I mentioned this poll in another one of my stories, this one had more votes than all the other options combined. Even after that though, this one stayed ahead with almost double the runner-up option. I also think it's kind of funny that everyone voted the most for the two stories I have the most planned for.

Anyways as for this story, the next chapter will be another of their childhood before I move to canon events. When I do, it will be just after the Riser arc meaning it'll jump right in with the Excalibur pieces and fight with Kokabiel. Hope you're looking forward to it!

Pairing wise, I've decided to go out of my comfort zone and will make this Naruto/2 girls. Normally I'm very against harems as I find them degrading to women but I'm going to allow Naruto to get two girls in this story for a couple reasons. One is because as people keep trying to point out with my other DxD story, its a harem series so a one-on-one pairing seems out of place. **(This does NOT mean I'm changing the pairing of my other story. Devil Shinobi will REMAIN a Naruto/Akeno ONLY story)** Another is because I think it can work out here so long as I keep it small, hence the only 2 girls. That being said, Rias is not going to be with Naruto. This is because she'll see Naruto as an older brother/best friend figure instead. Plus Naruto is going to view her more as a sister himself and he'll have no desire to get with her like that. Also, at the point Naruto jumps into canon she's already begun to develop feelings for Issei so that won't change either as that pairing as far too important to the plotline of the series, just like Issei and his Sacred Gear themselves.

As for what two girls Naruto will get, I've got one decided already and I'm trying to choose a second one. I've already said I won't put him with Rias and I'll admit I won't put him with Akeno since my other story is already doing that pairing. So other than Akeno and Rias, feel free to offer your thoughts since I'm really stumped on who to pick for the second girl. Just pick only a DxD girl though and not a Naruto one. While Naruto characters will be in this I want Naruto to only be paired with DxD women.

Naruto's Peerage also needs a bit of help as well. Right now I have decided on his Queen, both Knights, a Bishop, and a Pawn worth five pieces. I still need another Bishop, up to three more Pawns and one Rook since I want him to have one _very_ strong Rook instead of two. So if you have suggestions for the rest of his pieces then suggest some and give a reason why that character should join Naruto as well as what piece they should be and why for that as well. Naruto or DxD characters are allowed for this as so far I've decided on him having four Naruto characters and one DxD character. I'd like a better balance though so offer others!

Oh, and tell me who you want Rias to get as well as she will not be getting one of the same Peerage members as canon! However for her Peerage I'm only accepting boys from the Naruto series to balance her group out. So if you know a Naruto guy that would fit in with the ORC then let me know.

And that's everything. Please review and favorite!


	2. Getting Started

Sorry this took so long. I'd like to say it was because college and my job have been absolute terrors during the time and that I had no spare time for typing.

I'd like to, but that'd be a damn lie.

Truth is this chapter was half-way finished when Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS came out and I got side-tracked... very, very side-tracked. That game is amazing and I've been spending most of my free time getting everything and beating the shit out of all my friends. Shiek, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Mii Gunner and Bowser are the best and if you don't agree then I'll find you so we can SETTLE IT IN SMASH!

Anyways, onto review responses before the chapter. In other words a bit of explaining since there weren't any single responses I feel the need to answer.

When I asked for Peerage ideas I remember saying I wanted Naruto or DxD characters, so everyone who suggested I use and OC or someone from another series was ignored instantly. I want to keep it to just the two series because it will be easier to integrate just the two rather than adding more from somewhere else. I also don't want to make any OCs here because there's enough Naruto and DxD characters to choose from so I don't feel the need to. So for your Peerage suggestions, please pick ONLY Naruto or DxD characters. I still need a Bishop, one Rook that is strong enough to take both, and up to three Pawns.

For his second girl, it's mostly the same thing. Please only suggest Naruto or DxD characters for Naruto.

Also, after the reviews I have decided the Naruto character that Rias will be getting so thank you for all the people who suggested him as I have given it some thought and made my choice. Shikamaru will be joining the ORC! How though, you'll just have to see.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_I've never lied to my boys and I truly believe in them. They're everything to me and I only want what's best for them. Even at a cost of myself, so long as they can enjoy life then I'll be happy."_ - Misla Bael

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Sairaorg on one side of the arena. The slightly younger twin was now twelve just like his brother and was like usual wearing an outfit that was similar in design but nearly the opposite in color. Where Sairaorg was wearing a dark blue and black suit meant for both style and functionality, able to be used as combat gear in addition to looking good, Naruto's was silver with orange highlights.

The area they were in was the Bael family's personal arena meant for training as well as family disputes, which secretly happened more often than outsiders knew about. The arena itself was styled like the ancient Colosseum of Rome in that it was a large open and flat area with raised walls around it and stands above to watch the fighters within. The ground though wasn't dirt or sand like said human arena but more stone and the entire structure was black marble. Lights were strung up at periodic points to provide maximum coverage while still keeping the arena floor itself in a slightly darker setting than the above stands. Both Naruto and Sairaorg were standing on one side waiting for the match to begin as they watched their old family members take seats above to see the fight between Sairaorg and the 'new' heir, their fathers' son with his favorite concubine.

Only a few months before both boys had been heartbroken by their mother falling into a coma. Venelana pulled some strings with her friends in the Sitri clan and got Misla stationed at their best hospital so they knew not to worry about her as she'd be taken care of. However it was still losing their mother and making both boys essentially have to raise themselves. The pair made sure to keep their mother in their thoughts while still doing their best to accomplish their goals, their mother's last words to them echoing in their hearts.

"_You can do anything my sons. You just have to train as hard as you can and give it your all."_

So both boys had begun training harder than ever to make her proud. Sairaorg surprisingly decided he wanted to be recognized as the strongest Devil alive and become a Satan while Naruto on the other hand still hadn't decided on what he wanted for his future. He did pledge to support his brother though as the idea of a Devil with no powers becoming a Satan sounded amazing to him. Plus they were family and Naruto made it a point to always support his true family, meaning his brother, mother, and the Gremory family, which he had taken a strong liking to.

"Don't worry Naruto. I can do this." Sairaorg replied to his brother as they waited. The whole point to this fight was because Sairaorg wanted to reclaim the title of heir for himself as a first step to proving he could actually become a Satan with his training. If he could beat another Devil with powers using just his strength and martial arts then with enough training he could beat anyone. When he and Naruto would spar, both would hold back to not truly hurt each other but even then Sairaorg almost always won because he was stronger than Naruto thanks to only focusing on his body while Naruto had to split his training between the physical and his Power of Destruction. They were equal in speed and while Sairaorg was smarter, Naruto was unpredictable which kept things interesting. "You think I could lose this?"

"That's not it Nii-sama." Naruto replied, having switched from 'Onii-' to the less childish 'Nii-' shortly after their mother had fallen into her coma. "It's just, this guy has been getting private training from father in how to use the Power of Destruction so he's got to be able to do stuff with it that I can't. I've pretty much had to teach myself since our exile but he's been learning this for years. It doesn't matter that he's two years younger than us, he's going to be a threat." The blond explained before sighing and looking up towards the other Bael members that had come to watch the match. "Plus I'll bet father wants to use this as a way to kill you without anyone asking questions. We are a black mark on him after all." He added as Sairaorg nodded.

While the two had been left alone since their exile, they'd heard rumors that their father had lost some of his standing due to having a son with no powers and being scarred by the other. He hadn't taken any action against them as it would have been seen as cowardly but this was different. With Sairaorg coming out to challenge their half-brother for the title of heir he was now getting a chance to strike back openly, if indirectly through his younger son rather than personally himself. While Naruto knew Sairaorg wouldn't be fighting to kill, only to incapacitate, their half-brother had no such reservations and was likely under orders to be lethal.

"True but I think I can hold my own. Just wait up top for me and soon we'll have our status back. This way we'll be able to get Evil Pieces for Peerages and achieve our goals." Sairaorg declared as Naruto just grinned.

"You mean your goals. I'm still not sure of what I want to do yet." The older twin grinned back and slapped his brother on the back.

"Well you know the offer to work in my upcoming Peerage is open."

"And I've told you, I'm not accepting. I'm not gonna be your servant Nii-sama."

"But come on! You'll get super-strong." Sairaorg tempted as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And you'll get to order me around. I like being _just_ your brother, thank you very much." The blond shot back before shaking his head with a sigh. With one last glance to the other side where their half-brother was coming out, Naruto let out his wings and flew up to the stands, sitting farther away from the rest of the Bael members as he didn't trust any of them. As he sat down, a lightly glowing barrier sprang up to keep the fighters locked into the arena and prevent any stray attacks from striking anyone in the stands. "Good luck Nii-sama." Naruto called out as Sairaorg nodded and turned his focus onto his opponent. Their half-brother looked much like their father and dressed in very fine clothes that made both twins roll their eyes lightly. The stuffy suit looked more like he'd be heading to a ball and not like he was about to fight. Either he and their father were very confident in Sairaorg's loss or they had no idea what a real fight was like. Knowing their father's strength, the former was more likely.

"Ready? This match will determine the Bael Family heir! Lethal moves are allowed and the verdict will last until a new challenge is made. So I repeat; are you both ready?" Their father asked as he stepped forward from above in the stands, wearing very fine robes and looking down on both of his children with a blank look. Naruto silently noticed that the scar he had given him was gone and wondered if it was actually gone or just hidden through magic. The twins also didn't miss how he had confirmed Naruto's suspicions that their father wanted Sairaorg dead by allowing lethal moves.

"I'm ready." Their half-brother called with a smirk while Sairaorg simply slipped into his fighting stance.

"I'm ready to take back what's mine." Most of the Bael family above scoffed but Naruto narrowed his eyes as he focused on the upcoming match. It would decide both of their futures.

"Then begin!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Congratulations Sairaorg!" Rias cheered as the twins finished telling her what had happened the previous week. It had been a tough fight but Sairaorg had prevailed and won, reclaiming the title of heir for himself. His first act as heir had been to make sure he and Naruto were welcome in the family again before demanding that they be allowed to get the Evil Piece set that was their right by birth. So their father had, reluctantly of course, left to set up a meeting with Ajuka Beelzebub, the system creator and one of the four Satans. The meeting was actually set for later this day but the twins wanted to visit Rias and tell her the news as well as invite her to come along for her own pieces, since as the Gremory heiress she was set to get them as well and unlike them she wouldn't have to fight for the right to have them.

"Thanks Rias. Now, you know why we came over here-"

"Kaa-sama's cooking." The red head interrupted as Sairaorg sighed while Naruto grinned.

"That's later Rias-chan." Naruto added as the girl smiled and Sairaorg got back on track.

"Are you coming with to get your own pieces or are you gonna go some other time with your family?" He asked while the girl only waved a hand."

"Of course I'm coming with. Why wouldn't I? Besides, Kaa-sama and Tou-sama are going to be busy for a while so only Onii-sama would be able to take me and you know how he gets." The two nodded their heads as they had met her elder brother Sirzechs a couple times before and saw that he was very devoted to Rias. It wouldn't be a bad thing if he didn't take it to extremely uncomfortable levels that surpassed caring and went straight into creepy.

And to think he's a Satan, having the title of Lucifer.

"Well then let's go Rias-chan. Our ride is waiting outside and we want our Pieces by tonight." The blond joked as Rias stuck her tongue out and Sairaorg chuckled. Together the three left and got into the carriage the Bael family had provided to take them to the home of Beelzebub, Rias having a servant notify her parents of her departure. As they rode the three talked about whet they were thinking of doing with their Peerage once they made them. It's also when the two boys learned about Rating games as while they knew about the Evil Pieces and Peerage system, they hadn't known about the games since they were usually too busy training to have paid much attention to them.

"I can't believe you two are really going to get your Pieces without knowing what a Rating Game is." Rias said as she ran a hand down her face.

"Well we've heard the term before a couple times but we never bothered trying to learn about them since we wanted to train ourselves to be stronger." Sairaorg defended lightly as Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, plus the one time I asked Kaa-chan about them, she said we didn't have to worry about it until we got our own Peerages. She said don't worry so we just dropped it and moved on." The blond explained while Rias sighed over-dramatically with a smile.

"Then I guess it's up to a cultured lady like myself to educate you two barbarians about the noble sport."

"Cultured? Since when does being an otaku count as cultured?"

"Sh-shut up! You watch just as much as me!"

"And who got me hooked on the stuff?"

"..."

"...so Rating Games?" Sairaorg cut in to get the conversation back on topic.

"...Right. Rating Games are contests of strength between two Peerages. Much like chess, each Evil Piece grants the devil certain attributes such as immense speed or strength. Eventually the idea of having matches with other Peerages came about and it became a sport the many did for entertainment at first and then for wealth or status. Like chess, its very strategic but also like a real battle anything can change the results. You win by defeating the enemy King or making them surrender. There's also many different kinds of rules to battle to, such as one involving dice and another that's more like capture the flag instead of a straight fight. As members of a high ranking family of pure-blooded Devils, we'll be expected to participate one day in a few matches so you had best gather up a strong Peerage as soon as you can." Rias finished while both boys glanced at each other before grinning.

"So these things are for status too? Then if I do really good in them, would it help my chances of becoming a Satan?" Sairaorg asked and Rias nodded.

"Yep, Onii-sama and the other Satans participated in the for a while at first before stepping back to let others while they turned to their work. But they still attend matches sometimes and will occasionally participate in an exhibition match to show they haven't lost their edge." She explained before closing her eyes in thought. "Onii-sama actually just had a match a couple weeks ago against the new Emperor."

"Emperor?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes and thought over all the title that Devil nobility had. "How did anyone get the rank of Emperor? I thought it just went Duke, Duchess and all that until you hit our family as the Great King and then the Satans." He asked while Rias nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right but Emperor isn't a rank in the nobility. It's the title held by the number one in the Rating Game standings, the strongest competitor in the Underworld." Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth as he understood while Rias smiled. "It was a really hard fight for Onii-sama apparently but he managed to come out victorious in the end. He only lost two pieces in his Peerage."

"Wait, are these fights to the death?" Sairaorg cut in as the idea of a Rating Game suddenly didn't seem so fun anymore.

"No. When someone surrenders or if they get knocked out then they are teleported out of the arena and removed from the Game. Deaths are possible but very, very, _very_ rare. Hardly anyone would compete if they were lethal." She answered as she shook her head.

"Okay. So who's this Emperor guy?" Naruto asked while Rias put a finger to her chin as she tried to remember the man's name.

"I believe his name is... Die-... something... Die... Diehauser! His name is Diehauser... Belial! Diehauser Belial, head of the Belial family."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you are Naruto Bael? Nice to meet you." After arriving at the mansion that the Beelzebub was currently staying at the three young Devils were ushered into a waiting room and then told that they would see the Satan one at a time to receive their Evil Pieces. They were also warned that they would be quizzed before receiving them as it helped Ajuka decide how he tuned the Pieces to each particular Devil. Rias and Naruto both told Sairaorg to go first since he had to win a difficult fight to get them while Rias and Naruto had simply played a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who went next. Naruto had lost so he had to wait and be the last of the three to get their Pieces. What both Rias and Naruto found surprising is that Sairaorg didn't come back into the waiting room before Rias was called. In fact they were told he was brought to a separate waiting room to wait for them to finish.

"It's an honor to meet you Beelzebub-sama." The blond said with a bow to the elder devil. Ajuka Beelzebub was a taller devil with light brown hair and gray eyes while he wore small glasses on his face and a white lab coat over a black and red suit. Naruto knew the coat was because Ajuka was known as the greatest inventor that the Underworld had ever seen, almost every technological advancement that Devils had in the last century was because of his work.

"Now, you already know I've seen your brother and the Gremory heiress so you're all that's left. I only have a couple questions for you and then I'll make your Pieces for you. At times the questions may seem strange or unrelated but trust me as they are all important to my calculations so answer honestly if you want the best Pieces for you. Understand?" He asked as Naruto took a seat across from him and nodded. "Good. Then first question..." What followed were ten minutes of Ajuka asked Naruto everything from how he felt about his life to his favorite food and shoe size. By the end of it the blond was thoroughly confused to how a few of them could matter while others made sense right away. "All right, how do you see your Peerage? That is to say, how will you treat them once they've joined you? Servants? Slaves? Friends? Family? How will the Peerage of Naruto Bael be viewed?"

"Family." Naruto answered without hesitation before looking down slightly and continuing. "As you know from an earlier question and probably from asking Nii-sama as well, the Bael family doesn't really like us too much. Nii-sama doesn't have the family's signature Power of Destruction and I freely admit I've attacked our own father just because he was hurting Kaa-chan and him. I'll freely admit right now that other than Kaa-sama and Nii-sama, I don't care about the rest of the Bael family and I'm even ashamed to be a part of it really. The rest of the family is so cruel to anyone that doesn't agree with tradition or that's different and I don't like that. That's why I only see Nii-sama and Kaa-chan as my real family. Them and the Gremory family because their so nice to us, even though they didn't have to be. When I make a Peerage, I want it to be with people I can come to care for and love as a real family." He declared as he looked back up to see Ajuka smiling lightly as he wrote down Naruto's answer on his clipboard.

"A good answer, fits very well with everything else I've learned about you so far." He commented before looking directly at him. "Now the last question before you get your Pieces; what is your goal in life? Where do you want to be say in fifty years? Or a hundred? What is your dream?" He asked as Naruto frowned slightly and shook his head.

"I... I don't really know right now. I haven't really thought ahead that much about the future. I've just been living in the present by training, helping Nii-sama and having fun with Rias-chan. I want Kaa-chan to get better but I don't know how I could help with that... I guess I haven't gotten a dream yet." Naruto admitted which made Ajuka raise a brow.

"Interesting... I'm going to be honest with you Naruto-san and tell you that you're the first devil to ever tell me that. Your brother told me his dream, Rias-san has told me hers and plenty of devil youths through the years have told me theirs as well. You are the first to say you don't have one." He told him before glancing down at his clipboard. "Are you sure you want that to be your answer Naruto-san? Can you think of nothing you want to do with your life? Devils are creatures of desire and grow stronger from them. What do you desire Naruto-san?" Ajuka asked Naruto again to be sure. The blond closed his eyes as he thought over his life so far and what he wanted for the future to see if he could give the Satan a better answer.

As he had said, he wanted his mother to get better. However she was getting the best possible care in the Underworld thanks to Venelana pulling some strings with the Sitri family. He couldn't help there.

He wanted to help Sairaorg however he could but that was true for just about all siblings. Claiming that as a dream would be pointless as it made it seem like Naruto was just Sairaorg's shadow and he did want to be known for himself...

Actually there was an idea that he had thought interesting since he had heard of it. In fact, now that he thought about it he could safely say that not only would it be interesting but it would also solve the other problem he had just thought of about being Sairaorg's shadow. He did want to be known for himself but if all he ever did was help Sairaorg then what was the point of staying out of his brothers' Peerage? Plus this seemed like something interesting that he could actually see himself doing and enjoying in the future. Thinking over everything the blonds' frown changed into a small smile as he looked up at the Satan.

"You know, I really want to help my brother but that's more for him and not really for me. All this time I've been answering I probably came off more as Sairaorg's brother instead of my own person and I don't want that. I love Nii-sama and all but I want to be my own person. And you're right, Devils get stronger through desires so this will be my desire; I'll become the next Emperor. The strongest Rating Game champion in Devil history!" He declared as Ajuka chuckled.

"Now that sounds like a dream. Alright then Naruto-san, let's get you your Evil Pieces so that you can make that dream happen." He said as he wrote down Naruto's answer and stood up. The blond quickly followed as Ajuka told him to come with him to another room where his Pieces would be made. Inside Naruto was stunned to see a large machine taking up one entire wall of the room and saw Ajuka head over to one side and begin putting in his answers while gesturing for him to stand at the other end. Once Ajuka finished with the inputs he walked over and opened up a single panel that held a complete chess set inside. "This set here will become your Evil Piece set once I turn the machine on. All it needs to finish it is for you to drop a bit of blood on each Piece and then channel your power into them first." He explained.

"Got it." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and smeared a tiny amount of blood over each piece. Ajuka then directed his hand to a small slot under the pieces that would ensure his power was channeled to all of them at once so the blond stuck his hand inside and flared his power. Ajuka smiled and closed the panel as he took his hand out before hitting a single button as the machine roared to life. The panel glowed a dark purple, almost the same color as his Power of Destruction, before fading which made Naruto narrow his eyes in thought. It was only a couple minutes after that that the machine started to calm down and then stop entirely, a little green light turning on to let them know it was finished.

"Well then, here are your Evil Pieces Naruto-san." Ajuka said as he reopened the panel to find that the previously white chess set had become a glowing blood red. Naruto grinned as Ajuka pulled the set out and looked them each over for any faults before handing them to the blond. "Everything is in order here. You even managed to get a mutation piece."

"A what?" Naruto asked as Ajuka smiled and grabbed one of his Knight Pieces. Naruto noticed that while it looked like a standard knight piece at first glance, close up he noticed that it was slightly different. The normal horse head was shaped differently in that the 'ears' of the piece stood sharply straight up and it looked as if the horse had fangs.

"A mutation piece is a strange abnormality compared to the regular piece of that type. This piece, while still counting as your Knight, will now grant an additional boost in strength compared to a standard Knight while possibly unlocking some other power in the host. It will also let you reincarnate a stronger person for the same cost as a weaker one. For example someone that might normally take around seven Pawns could be claimed with only one mutation piece. They are a very rare phenomena and very valuable as a result." He explained to Naruto as the blond was left in awe at his luck. Ajuka then explained the different values of the pieces as well as how to reincarnate someone into his Peerage with them before handing him the King piece. "And this is your piece. By taking it into your body it will mark these pieces as yours and bind them to you and you alone." He told him as Naruto took the King and watched in fascination as he held it up to his chest where it glowed and then entered his body. He felt a small change in his power and suddenly could feel the pieces in his hands. Not just physically but mentally as well.

"Thank you Beelzebub-sama." Naruto said with a bow while Ajuka waved it off.

"You just do your best and stay true to those answers you gave me. Now I've got some other things back in my lab to get to Marie will lead you back to your family and see you out. Have fun Naruto-san." Ajuka said as he left the room and the servant that had guided them all before this came in to lead him out. Naruto looked down at his Evil Pieces with a grin before putting them away and following, thinking about the Peerage he would gather and his new goal.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I hate this." Naruto muttered as he was dressed in a rather fine suit of dark blue with silver and gold lining. Sairaorg was wearing the same thing but had added a gray cape with a fur collar to the look since he was the heir. While he didn't say anything, Sairaorg did nod as he agreed with his brother. Neither were very happy about what they were dressing up for but politics demanded that they show up and smile as if it was a wonderful thing.

It had been a few years since they had gotten their Evil Pieces and both had gotten a Peerage already, though Naruto's only had his Bishops, his mutation Knight, and a Pawn worth five pieces. Strangely enough the Queen was not the first Piece Naruto had used and still hadn't as he claimed he hadn't found anyone worth using the power of said Piece on. Most Queens he saw only took advantage of one or two of the boosts they received, such as both his brothers' and Rias' Queens fighting like over-glorified Bishops than anything else. Naruto refused to do that and swore he would only use his Queen on someone that could use all three boosts; strength, speed and magical. It left Rias wondering just how long he would put it off while Sairaorg simply said it was his choice, though other devils that heard of it would comment on it being strange and not following tradition.

Naruto always did like to do things his way.

About a year after getting their Pieces, Rias invited them over to spend some time together but only Naruto had gone since Sairaorg had begun taking up his new duties as heir and was busy. What followed was really Rias just wanting a friend to vent on since she had recently learned she was going to be marrying Riser Phenex. When she had first heard the news she was annoyed that her life was being decided for her but hopeful that Riser would be someone she could get along with and perhaps even love eventually. Then she met him and found him to be an obnoxious, repulsive and overbearing ass. She instantly denied the betrothal and demanded it be erased, something neither family was willing to do. So she had asked for a friend to come spend time with and help her calm down, something Naruto had been more than happy to do. All he could offer her though was some advice to not give up and continue trying to find a way out of it while denying it and getting stronger.

Years had passed and eventually Rias and her Queen, a girl her age named Akeno Himejima, decided to enroll in a human school for both education and to scout out possible humans for her Peerage. Naruto had stopped by on occasion to visit when he went to the human world himself, usually on his own Peerage hunts around the world. It was there he ended up meeting Sona Sitri, the heiress to the Sitri family and King of her own Peerage. She also happened to be one of Rias' closest friends and rivals, which made Naruto silently marvel at how they hadn't met before considering how much he and Sairaorg had visited the Gremory family over the years.

But now things had come to an end. Rias had resorted to her final chance at getting out of her betrothal to Riser and challenged him to a Ratings Game over it. If she won then there was no marriage and neither family would have any reason to argue over it. If she lost then she'd stop fighting and marry him then and there.

Sadly she lost.

It was partially to be expected as Riser had participated in a few real Ratings Games already and only lost a couple times, and only because he surrendered to gather favor with his opponent and their family. Rias however had no experience _and_ still didn't have a complete Peerage to go up against Riser. Add in the trademark regeneration of the Phenex family and she lost. Everyone that knew about it would admit she put up a great fight and tremendous effort, even Riser himself, but the fight had been nearly doomed from the start and it became obvious after the first ten minutes of actual combat.

And so as she agreed, Rias stopped fighting and pledged to marry Riser. The man's family had been pleased and decided to throw an engagement party both to celebrate their pending union as well as to congratulate Riser on another victory. Being both high-class Devils and close friends of Rias herself, both of the Bael twins had been invited to join the festivities. Seeing as they felt it was really a more somber event for their friend rather than a celebration they decided not to bring their Peerage members and only came themselves.

"Just bare with it Naruto. We can't do anything to change it. Believe me I've tried." Sairaorg admitted as they walked into the ballroom the party was being held in. "This was set up as soon as Venelana-sama learned she was pregnant with a girl and there was no way to change it other than make myself the target for the marriage."

"Preferable by any stretch but it would still mean choosing Rias-chan's future which was the problem in the first place." Naruto commented as his brother nodded. Both twins loved Rias like a sister and would have been happy to do whatever they could to stop the marriage but there really was nothing they could have done short of forcing her to marry one of them instead and they knew she wouldn't have wanted that. Rias would've wanted them to be able to find their own partners instead of tying themselves to her just to get her away from Riser. She would've thanked them but lived feeling guilty forever afterwards. Both of them knew it which was why they never did it. Now they were wishing they had.

"Hello Sairaorg-san, Naruto-san." A voice called out to their left. The pair turned to see Sona standing to the side holding a glass with her Queen Tsubaki Shinra standing behind her. Sona was a young woman Rias' age with short black hair and violet eyes that were usually seen behind her circular, red rimmed glasses. As befitting the event she was in a deep purple silk gown with a light blue transparent scarf around her shoulders. Tsubaki had long black hair and light brown eyes with her own light blue rimmed glasses on her face while she had on a black dress in the same style as her King. "It's good to see the two of you again."

"If only under better circumstances I suppose Sona-san." Sairaorg admitted as he smiled and nodded a greeting to Tsubaki. Naruto however was not so composed.

"Sona-chan, hey! How've you been? And hi Tsubaki-san." He added as he smiled widely at the girls. Tsubaki bowed lightly in reply to the two while Sona scoffed.

"Can nothing damper that irritating energy of yours Naruto-san? I had thought you would be more angered by this party than any of us considering how close you are to Rias." The girl reprimanded as Naruto instantly frowned.

"And I am, but what am I supposed to do about it? We couldn't find a way to free her from the marriage contract short of marrying her ourselves and that wouldn't have made her happy. And now that she's fought and lost to Riser, there's no way out that we can use _period_." Naruto shot back in a low voice. "Believe me, I'm extremely pissed off right now but what can I do to help her? Throwing a tantrum and beating Riser to a bloody pulp wouldn't solve anything, it'd just make things worse and you know it." Sona frowned as she understood his point before looking over to where three of Rias' Peerage members were standing quietly.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to anger you Naruto-san."

"It's fine. I'm just trying to keep upbeat for Rias-chan's sake more than anything right now. She's going to need that." Naruto said as he followed Sona's eyes to see the trio by themselves. "Uh... correct me if I'm wrong here but I thought Rias had a couple more Peerage members than that." Naruto commented on as Sairaorg looked over at them and narrowed his eyes as he noticed the inconstancy as well.

"She does." Sona admitted before pausing to take a sip of her drink. "You both know about her Bishop that is currently locked away due to his uncontrollable powers," She started and both nodded, having met him once before. "Well she's also obtained another Bishop and a Pawn worth all eight Pieces."

"Really now? All eight?" Sairaorg asked as his interested was getting grabbed by the news. Sairaorg enjoyed fighting strong opponents to test himself but hadn't had anyone besides his brother and teachers stand up to him in a long time. A Pawn worth the full set though sounded interesting.

"Yes, all eight. His name is Issei Hyoudou and he's a second year at Kouh Academy well known for his rampant perversion and lust. The reason he's worth so many Pieces is because of his Sacred Gear." Sona explained before pausing as both boys looked at her, silently asking just what Sacred Gear he had to be worth all of Rias' Pawns. "He holds the Longinus level Boosted Gear, the gauntlet with the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor sealed within it." She told them, giving a small smirk at how both of their jaws dropped at the news.

"One of the Heavenly Dragons? She got someone that strong for her Peerage?" Naruto gaped while Sairaorg shook his head and laughed lightly.

"She really does find some of the best ones doesn't she? I wonder how good he is in a fight?" He mused to himself while Tsubaki took that moment to cut in.

"Hyoudou-san is not very strong at all actually. He currently is unable to fly or use even the most basic of Devil spells. In fact if not for his Sacred Gear he wouldn't even be worth a single Pawn." She explained and Sona nodded her agreement.

"I don't mean to belittle him but Tsubaki is correct. Hyoudou-san is rather weak and must rely entirely on his Sacred Gear to battle. He's unable to even do that as well as his body can't handle to much before it begins to harm him. He has no form, no skill and no ability on his own. In fact the only training he has ever done in his life was what Rias had her Peerage do for the ten days before the battle. Hyoudou-san has potential but is currently nowhere near it and easily the weakest member of her Peerage." She added as both boys frowned.

"Geez, that must suck. To have all that power but he can't even use it? How'd he do in the match with Riser?" Naruto asked while both girls sighed as they recalled just what the Pawn in question had done.

"He first battled against three of Riser's Pawns and wasn't doing very well until he used some perverted technique he developed to strip them of their clothing. He then fled with Rias' Rook while her Queen destroyed the area they were in to take them and one of Riser's Rooks out. After which he linked up with Rias' Knight and together they managed to defeat more of Riser's Peerage with a single attack as he used some kind of ability to transfer the Boost his Sacred Gear gave him to another. He finally went and challenged Riser himself but was toyed with and beat to within an inch of his life before Rias surrendered." Sona told them as they both thought it over. It sounded like he had all of the heart but none of the strength to back it up, though Naruto had to keep himself from laughing at the part where he apparently stripped the Pawns. That sounded hilarious.

"Thanks Sona-chan/-san." The twins said in unison as she nodded and excused herself to speak with other guests. Both of the boys walked around and greeted others as needed due to their status as well as saying hello to others they knew in the many guests. However both couldn't help but frown when Riser finally came out and got everyone's attention just so he could show off Rias like a prize. Something they noticed is that many were clapping and smiling as if it was fine while a small few, notably themselves and those that knew Rias and cared about her personally, hadn't even bothered to hide their frowns.

"Welcome everyone," Riser started as he raised his hands and smiled. "to my engagement party! This is Rias Gremory, the woman that shall be my wife!" He called out, to more applause from most of the crowd. Sairaorg was frowning while Naruto himself was gritting his teeth and trying to keep himself in check. "Now if there are any that have any objections to this, let them speak now!" Naruto scoffed at this as Sairaorg shook his head, both knowing that there really wasn't any objections that would hold weight against the situation Rias was stuck in. Had they tried to object, they would've only been bringing more grief to Rias as they had no standing to argue with other than their own feelings. But feelings held no part in the politics between families.

That was when everyone's attention was turned to the entrance as the doors were slammed open. Walking in was a teen with brown hair wearing a red shirt under what looked like a black school jacket. The main noticeable feature he had was the large red gauntlet on his left hand. His face was set in a glare and he locked on Riser the moment he noticed him. "You can't have her! Buchou's virginity is mine!" He shouted, much to Rias' embarrassment.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto muttered before Sona walked up behind them.

"That is Issei Hyoudou, Rias' Pawn and the current Sekiruutei." Sona told them, getting Naruto to gape in shock.

"Him?! But I can feel his power from here and it's so low! Honestly I'm only sensing power in his left arm as it is! He's the holder of the Boosted Gear?!" He demanded in shock, though somewhat quietly to not draw attention to them while Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' older brother and one of the leaders of all devil-kind, spoke to Issei and Riser.

"We were not lying when we said he currently is very weak Naruto-san." Sona reminded as Naruto nodded in disbelief. Sairaorg then nudged him to get his attention back onto the boy as he had apparently come to a decision with Sirzechs and Riser.

"It's decided then. An exhibition match for the entertainment of the guests. Sekiruutei, if you win I will grant any one request that is within my power." He promised as Issei nodded and glared at Riser, the man glaring right back. The two were led away while Sirzechs used his power to set up a private arena for the two to battle in before his wife and Queen Grayfia teleported them both inside.

What followed was a very surprising victory for the Sekiruutei as he immediately activated the Balance Breaker of his Boosted Gear, the Boosted Gear Scale Mail, and fighting Riser equally. Even when the armor ran out he fought on, using tricks such as Holy Water to continue hurting the clearly superior opponent. Despite his overwhelming odds, everyone could see the heart he fought with and cheered at his victory. Grayfia then teleported them out as Sirzechs let the arena vanish and stood in front of Issei, the boy being hugged by a tearful Rias.

"Well done Sekiruutei. As promised, I shall grant any request that is within my power."

"Um... I want you to stop the engagement. Buchou should be allowed to marry who she wants to marry, not be forced into it." He asked as Sirzechs smiled and nodded.

"Then that's your prize." He declared, getting a couple older blond devils to frown but before they could complain Sirzechs smiled apologetically. "Perhaps our father was too hasty in trying to unite the Gremory and Phenex family. We all knew from the very beginning Rias was opposed to it, but still it was attempted. I'll speak with Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory about it later. For now, why don't you take your prize and head home Sekiruutei." The Lucifer said as he motioned to a griffon his wife had summoned. Issei smiled as he hopped on with Rias before Grayfia had the great beast fly off.

Meanwhile both Naruto and Sairaorg were sporting identical grins which Sona noticed. "For someone with no power, that was pretty damn impressive." The blond commented, his brother nodding in agreement. "It also got Rias out of her engagement too. Gotta thank the guy if I see him."

"Then why not go visit?" Sairaorg suggested, getting Naruto to widen his eyes before chuckling and nodding. "I know you were going to head to the human world again soon to try and finish your Peerage so why not stop and visit Rias along the way?"

"Sounds like a plan Nii-sama."

****Author's Notes: ****Sorry for those that wanted more of their childhood but I wanted to get to the actual story, which will begin next chapter. I'm also sorry for not putting Issei's fight with Riser in but it would have been exactly like canon and I didn't want to rewrite it so I just glazed over it. So please leave any comments or questions in the reviews and I'll get to them next time.


End file.
